Release your Inhibitions
by RocketFAN
Summary: OneShot: Anakin/Obi-Wan. A simple neck massage leads to something more... much more. Set just before "Attack of the Clones". Please R&R!


**Release your Inhibitions**

By RocketFAN

Disclaimer: I do not own "Star Wars" or its characters. I just like to borrow them for my own twisted pleasure.

**A/N: Oh, my! This story is a little naughty! I always try to avoid vulgar language (i.e. 'cock', 'cum', and so on) when I write SLASH stories. I prefer them to be more romantic and those words just seem to diminish that preference. So, thar be warned and don't say I didn't warn you!**

**P.S. This story takes place just before "Attack of the Clones"**

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi tensed as Anakin's cold hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin chuckled as he rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"How's that?" He asked as he lightly brushed his warmer hands against Obi-Wan's deeply bruised flesh.

"Better," Obi-Wan replied, his voice strained as Anakin's hands on his sore muscles caused more pain then relief at first.

"Jeez, you really did a number on yourself, Master," Anakin said as he gently rubbed the area of Obi-Wan's shoulders that had been caught in his extension guns line as it became tangled with Anakin's. They had fallen nearly 60 feet from a landing platform after a starship that had been rigged with a bomb exploded and the blast knocked them clear off. Luckily, their extension guns were always nearby and they were able to save themselves from falling to their early deaths. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, not without injury.

"Why don't you just see the medical droid? They can give you something to numb it so they can treat it properly." Anakin said as he continued to try to ease his Master's pain.

"Let's just say they don't have the gentlest touch, my young Padawan. Even if they _do_ numb it first." Obi-Wan replied with a small smile, despite the excruciating pain he was in.

"Oh, that look painful," Anakin muttered sympathetically as he pulled Obi-Wan's tunic down over his shoulder blade, revealing another deep, purple bruise.

"AH!" Obi-Wan cried out suddenly as Anakin pressed lightly on the bruised skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master! It's still too tender to be treated without numbing it," Anakin said as he pulled his hands back.

"It… its okay, Anakin. T-thanks for trying," Obi-Wan replied while trying to calm his rapid, uneven breathing as Anakin sat behind him on the couch and gently pulled his tunic back over his neck and shoulders.

"When I was little, my mother used to make my "owies" better by kissing them," Anakin said softly with a small chuckle.

"Did it work?" Obi-Wan asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"Seemed to," Anakin replied as he rested his head on his Master's un-injured shoulder. As usual, he was expecting his Master to protest his blatant show of affection, but Obi-Wan's physical pain and fatigue was more than he could handle and he simply relaxed and leaned back into his Padawan's welcome embrace.

After several moments of building up his courage, Anakin gently pulled Obi-Wan's tunic down just below his shoulder blade and lightly kissed the tender skin. Much to Anakin's surprise and pleasure, Obi-Wan did not protest. In fact, judging by the small gasps and moans that escaped him, he seemed to enjoy the intimacy of the situation.

"Anakin…," Obi-Wan finally sounded as if he was going to put a stop to the situation before it progressed any further.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin replied while continuing to run his soft lips over Obi-Wan's shoulders, causing the older Jedi to shiver.

"Please… don't," Obi-Wan pleaded, although not very convincingly, for Anakin to stop.

"I'm sorry," Anakin replied softly as he pulled Obi-Wan's tunic back up and backed away.

"Anakin… we can't do this," Obi-Wan said quietly as he sat up and turned to face his young Padawan.

"Why?" Anakin protested while leaning his face closer to Obi-Wan's and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"We just… can't. I'm sorry…," Obi-Wan whispered as Anakin pressed his forehead to his Master's, causing their lips to brush against each other's.

"But I love you," Anakin whimpered desperately while intently trying to keep Obi-Wan as close to him as possible.

"I…I'm sor-," Obi-Wan's words were cut off by Anakin's hungry lips against his. He decided he could no longer fight it and finally gave in, allowing himself to be pulled into his Padawan's longing arms. As Anakin realized that Obi-Wan was no longer fighting his advances, he traced his tongue along his Master's lips, convincing them to part.

"I love you," Anakin repeated as he took advantage of Obi-Wan's complete lack of protest and slipped his tongue into his mouth, thoroughly enjoying his sweet taste. Obi-Wan's intense and excessive moaning fueled Anakin's passion and he impatiently tugged on his Master's belt. Once he successfully removed it, he tossed it across the room and repeated the process with his own.

"Anakin…," Obi-Wan whimpered softly as Anakin slowly moved his mouth down his neck, kissing and licking everything in its path.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin said without missing a beat.

"I…w-we can't… we can't do this," Obi-Wan replied breathlessly as he squirmed out of Anakin's grip and slid over beside him.

"What's wrong?" Anakin said while scooting closer to him.

"We cannot give in to our inhibitions, Anakin. As much as we may want to… its forbidden," Obi-Wan said firmly while looking at ground to avoid seeing the heartbreak and disappointment in Anakin's eyes.

"How can love be forbidden, Master?" Anakin asked while gently tucking a stray strand of Obi-Wan's golden brown hair behind his ear and tenderly brushed it with his fingers.

Obi-Wan fell and remained silent for several moments, unable to find a response to Anakin's question because he did not know the answer _himself_.

'Why _is_ love forbidden?'

Maybe it was the _kind_ of love that was forbidden. The love between a Master and a Padawan was forbidden… not love itself. A _bond_ between a Master and Padawan was not forbidden… in fact, it was encouraged. Obi-Wan had loved his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, since his first day as the wise and powerful Jedi Knight's Padawan. However, it was not like this with Anakin… not like this at all.

"Master? Are you all right?" Anakin's soft voice broke into Obi-Wan's thoughts.

"Yeah," Obi-Wan replied with a small smile as he released his tension and finally relaxed, taking Anakin's face in his hands and gently stroking his young, baby-soft skin.

"I suppose you-," this time it was Anakin's words that were cut off by Obi-Wan's lips against his. Anakin was caught off guard by Obi-Wan's sudden forcefulness as he was pushed back against the couch and straddled by his Master.

"I want you, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered huskily into Anakin's ear while entangling his hand in his Padawan's short, brown hair while the other continued to stroke his face. "I want you close to me," he added in an even softer voice.

"I'm here, Master," Anakin matched Obi-Wan's soft tone and tightened his grip around him. As his Master traced his lips along his collarbone, Anakin shivered as a chill of pure ecstasy shot through his entire body, causing several moans of pleasure to escape him.

Obi-Wan had almost forgot about the deep, painful bruises on his shoulder as he roughly pulled his tunic over his head, tossing it to the side and repeating the process with Anakin's. However, he was brutally reminded as Anakin accidently squeezed his bruised shoulder in the heat of his passion.

"Ah!" Obi-Wan whimpered sharply as the sudden jolt of pain literally took his breath away.

"I'm sorry! Master, I'm sorry," Anakin said, flustered as Obi-Wan buried his face in his bare chest as let out a pained groan.

"Ugh… Anakin… please be gentle," Obi-Wan said in a tone that was more of a moan than anything.

"I will… I promise," Anakin replied while slowly and seductively sliding his hands down Obi-Wan's torso, finally resting them on his hipbones as he went in for another deep, passionate kiss.

As his tongue explored every inch of his Master's mouth, Anakin feverishly unfastened the buckles on Obi-Wan's pants, aching to get them off as soon as possible.

"Oh, Anakin…take me…," Obi-Wan moaned helplessly. He was complete putty in Anakin's arms, unable to do anything but give himself fully to his Padawan.

"I love you…," Anakin purred into Obi-Wan's ear as he gently entered him, causing his Master to gasp sharply.

"It's okay," he added as Obi-Wan's tense muscles implied the pain he was in.

"No, it… its good," Obi-Wan groaned as Anakin thrusted in and out of him. His low moans of pleasure drove Anakin crazy and he quickened his pace, much to Obi-Wan's pleasure.

"Ugh… harder…," his breathing became rapid as he neared the edge.

Anakin let out a low moan as Obi-Wan's contracting muscles put more pressure on him, weakening his resolve even more.

"More… Anakin… give me more!" Obi-Wan cried out as he reached climax.

"Oh…Obi-Wan…," Anakin panted as Obi-Wan's powerful orgasm triggered his own.

Still desperately clinging to his Padawan, Obi-Wan dug his nails into Anakin's bare flesh, leaving red marks as they ran down his stomach.

"Ugh…," Anakin groaned as his Master's nails tore into his flesh.

"Oh, Anakin… I'm sorry," Obi-Wan apologized as he noticed the small streams of blood coming from the wounds on Anakin's torso.

"…it-it's okay, Master," Anakin replied with a small chuckle as he turned to face Obi-Wan and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," he added while taking his Master's face in his hands.

"I know you do," Obi-Wan replied with a mock arrogance as he tangled his hands in Anakin's hair and pulled his Padawan's head down to rest on his shoulder.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm a pervert, I know. Nevertheless, you cannot deny that little titillating tingle you got when you read this… ADMIT IT!!!**


End file.
